


What happened to us?

by 20mcdanno_fanatic10



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20mcdanno_fanatic10/pseuds/20mcdanno_fanatic10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey breaks up with Mike after finding out that he betrayed him. little does he know that mike's pregnant but mike doesn't say anything till he confronts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay i'm done with this chapter! hope you like it!

"We're through!" Harvey told Mike in his office and never before did Mike feel like his heart more crushed than those words but Harvey didn't understand that Jessica was going to put him in jail if he didn't do what she wanted. Although the reason he came to him was to tell him that he was pregnant but after hearing those words from Harvey; all he wanted to do was curl up and just cry his heart out. Mike was stunned and he really didn't know what to say so he just ran to the bathroom because the morning sickness was kicking in. After a few minutes of throwing up what was supposed to be his breakfast, he made his way to the sink and saw Donna standing there in the corner of his eye, "Donna not now?"

 

"How long have you've known?"

 

He tried to play dumb, "Know what?"

 

"Oh please do not lie to me. When did you find out you were pregnant with Harvey's child?"

 

He sighed as tears started running down his cheeks, "Since this morning after I had a blood test done-I'm a month along." Mike turned off the water and looks up at her, "Donna what am I gonna do? How can I raise this child alone?"

 

Donna walks over to him and embraces him in a hug, "Hey it's going to be alright and I'll help you through this."

 

"Why are you being so nice to me? I'm the one who betrayed him."

 

"But you had no choice-Jessica was going to put you in jail-you need to tell him about everything including the pregnancy."

 

That's when his head shot up off her shoulder, "NO! After what he did-there's no way in hell that I'm going to tell him."

 

"But he'll find out when you start showing"

 

"Then I'll just take a sabbitical or something like that. Donna you didn't see the look in his eyes when he said that; he ment that he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore including our relationship and that's over with also."

 

"When?"

 

"Last night-he came over to my apartment and broke it off."

 

Now Donna was angry at Harvey for doing that to Mike and she's going to deal with him herself, "Mike look at me-you don't need to go blaming yourself because it's Harvey's loss."

 

"I know but you don't know what else he said."

 

"What did he say?"

 

This time Mike pulled away from her embrace and looked down at the floor, "He...he said that if he couldn't trust me at work then how the hell could he trust me in a relationship?"

 

Donna gasped at hearing Mike's words, "Is that all?"

 

He just sighed as tears started up again.

 

"Mike-what else?"

 

"He said that I was just some experiment and that I wasn't good enough for him."

 

"Oh my god! How the hell could he say that to you?"

 

"Donna you don't know what all happened"

 

She went over beside him and put her arms around him but he flinched away and this alerted her to something much more deeper, "Mike, did he-did he abuse you?"

 

"No! Harvey would never do that to me-he was different than Trevor but I still have memories of what he did to me! It was Trevor who abused me and Harvey saved me but Harvey-" Mike sighed and leaned his head back against the wall, "The first time which was a month ago; I had asked him to use one but he didn't want to so I thought okay nothing's gonna happen and then I didn't get any symptoms so I thought that I was fine until a week ago when the morning sickness started and now-now I don't know what do to."

 

"Oh honey I'm so sorry but you have me to help you through this. And we will find a way to tell Harvey about this."

 

"NO! He does not get to know about my child! He already told me what he wants and I am not it! No please Donna-do not tell him about this!"

 

"But..."

 

"No-Donna I swear if you tell him I will sue you"

 

"Alright but he does have a right to know"

 

"No-he lost that right when he broke our relationship off!"

 

Donna sighed, "Okay if that's what you really want."

 

"Y..I don't know right now; just let me deal with this right now. I need some time alone."

 

"Okay well don't do anything rash"

 

Mike just looked at her, "Donna I would never do that. Yes I may be mad at him-no make that angry at him but we made this child from love. When do you think I'll start showing?"

 

"It depends upon the person sometimes they start showing as early as 3 months."

 

"Damn-what I am gonna do?"

 

"I really don't know but I know one thing-we need to get outta here before people start talking."

 

This got him to laugh which made her sigh in relief. They left and went back to work. When Mike passed his office, tears welled up again but he pushed them down because he didn't want him to see that something was wrong.


	2. 5 months later-PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've forwarded this in time but I'll start from where I left off in the first chapter.

Harvey saw Mike rush back to his desk as Donna sat back down and he wondered what went on, "Donna!"

 

She came in there with arms crossed, "Yes?"

 

"What was that all about?"

 

"What was what?"

 

"Don't play dumb with me, I saw you go in there to check on him. Now what did you two talk about?"

 

"To be honest Harvey it's none of your concern anymore! You do not get to care about him when you ended your relationship last night then ended the professional this morning! How could you say that to him when he's been through hell!! You arrogant sonabitch! Things change Harvey and you better start changing with them because sooner or later the people you love will leave you" Donna left before he could respond and he looked over and saw that Mike was gathering his things after getting out Jessica's office. He didn't know what to do but sit there and watch as the love of his life get on the elevator and disappear.

 

That was 5 months ago since everything had happened and since then Harvey's been trying to find Mike unsucessfully though because Mike used his middle and grandmother's last name to get a bigger place for him and the baby. Now as he lies on the table at the doctor's office; he almost starts to think about what could've been but then she came in thankfully before he could go down that road.

 

"So how are we today?"

 

"I'm fine and peanut's fine-although little one's started kicking and using my bladder as a soccerball."

 

Dr.Stevens just smiled as she put the gel on and started the machine, "That's a great sign-want to know the sex of your baby?"

 

"Yes"

 

"It's a girl! Congratulations Mike!"

 

Tears came to his eyes as he looked at the screen, "She's beautiful-oh god what am I gonna do?"

 

"What do you mean?" she asked as she handed him a papertowel and printed out a photo.

 

"My ex-boyfriend...he doesn't even know"

 

"He has the right to know"

 

"I know but I'm still angry at him. He didn't even accept my apology when I told him the reason why I did it. And he made it very clear that he never wants to see me again."

 

"So what are you going to do?"

 

"I was thinking about moving"

 

"To where?"

 

"Toronto, Canada"

 

"Wow-it's a neat place-but you're 5 months along so if you make any decisions about flying you better do it fast."

 

"Okay and thanks"

 

Mike walked out onto the busy New York street with a smile on his face and he unknowingly bumped into Harvey, "Oh excuse me-I'm sorry"

 

"It's okay"

 

Mike's head shot up and saw Harvey standing there,"Harvey-what umm what are you doing here?"

 

"I saw you go in and I need to talk to you"

 

"You're telling me this just now! Harvey you've had 5 freaking months to talk to me!"

 

"I tried to find you but you had moved and your landlord didn't know where."

 

"Oh well it's for good reason-listen-you made it very clear that you wanted nothing to do with me so I left."

 

"Is that my child you're carrying?"

 

"She doesn't concern you-I thought you weren't the commitment type!" He ran off to his apartment before Harvey could respond and began packing furiously when a white hot pain hit him. He knew it wasn't good so he speed dialed the doctor or what he thought was the doctor...

 

"Mike!"

 

"Dr.Stevens-help me I'm in pain-she's early I...i need meds..." He passed out with Harvey yelling in the phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC
> 
> please leave a comment!


	3. PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry I haven't updated but RL got crazy busy!

beep..beep..beep

 

Mike woke to the sound of steady heartbeat rythem and looking around he saw that he was in the hospital. He suddenly remembered what had happened a few hours ago and hoped that his baby girl was alright; he saw Donna standing next to him with a smile and relief in her eyes then he felt something heavy on his legs and he looked down to see Harvey fast asleep. He also saw tear tracks down his face and his eyebrows scrunched up and his lips in tight form like he was fighting back from crying.

 

Without asking anything Donna simply said, "He's been here the entire night-he just fell asleep a few minutes ago."

 

Mike looked over not being surprised that he was fixing to ask that question, "Really?"

 

"Yeah-he was a complete and utter wreck when I came rushing over here from work. You came in not breathing and you were in pre-term labor. Mike, you were so pale and Harvey just lost it. He slid down the wall in a crying mess; he was mad at himself for breaking up with you. He said he took for granted your relationship, your love and now he wasn't going to get to tell you how he feels. Mike he still loves you."

 

"How's my baby? Is she alive?"

 

"Yes she is-they stopped the labor and you are on complete bedrest. No pressure, no stress-you were diagnosed with Preclampsea."

 

Suddenly Mike heard Harvey wimpering and he looked over to see that he was crying again then he heard him say, "It's not fair-never got to meet you and never got to make you mine. I love you so much!" Mike knew that he was having a nightmere so he gently shook his shoulder and Harvey's eyes sprang open, "Mike?" he whispered out.

 

"Yes Harvey-it's okay I'm here and our little girl is still alive. See look her heart is beating"

 

Harvey looked on with relief but a look of guilt in his eyes also, "I'm so so sorry if I caused this-I shouldn't have done it."

 

Mike put a hand on his neck to lean him in, "Look at him babe, you didn't know that I was predisposed to this; my mom had it with me so please don't ever be sorry. I love you and I was angry at you for doing that but I shouldn't have kept my pregnancy from you. We made this little girl from love and I'm sorry too."

 

Harvey didn't say anything but just leaned in further till their lips touched in a sweet soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> okay this just came to me after seeing the previews


End file.
